1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystalline polyesters and a film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystalline polyester is widely used for electronic components such as printed wiring boards because of its low dielectric constant, high mechanical strength, superior heat resistance and superior thin-wall moldability. In association with request for reduction in thickness of electronic components, there is a demand for materials having further reduced dielectric constants. The present inventors have already proposed a liquid crystalline polyester comprising structural units derived from 2-hydroxy-6-naphthoic acid, aromatic diol and aromatic dicarboxylic acid (see JP-A-2004-196930), which include a liquid crystalline polyester comprising 4,4′-dihydroxybiphenyl as an aromatic diol.